Let Chaos Reign
by p4cifrisk
Summary: It has been ten years since Maui and Moana saved the world by restoring Te Fiti's heart. Now, a new evil has risen with plans to bring the world back to a state of chaos and darkness, while trying to kill Moana to stop her from ruining his plans. Will Maui and Moana be able to stop this powerful being? M for later chapters Moana belongs to Disney


**Let Chaos Reign**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new story! If you're one of my followers, you'll know I just started a Moana story. Not to worry! I plan to continue that one, I'm not abandoning it! But I was on my way home from work today and realized how much I reaaaally wanted to start this one.**

 **This one is the continuation, that begins like ten or so years after Moana and Maui's first adventure. This will be rated M for future chapters so please keep that in mind when reading! I will warn in the A/N if the chapter will contain any NSFW content. Anyways, let us get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

Almost ten years. Had it really been that long?

Moana could hardly believe it. After she and Maui had restored the heart of Te Fiti, she returned home and Maui left to be the hero to all that he had become again. She didn't know where he was going or when he would come back.

She thought he would though. At least to visit…

However, Moana barely even realized how much time had passed. After returning home, she had convinced her village of their true heritage, and finally got them to get back on the seas to explore.

And now, she was an adult. Twenty-six years old. She had been way finding for ten years, and she had taught her village to way find as well.

They had visited quite a few new islands in that time, leaving small groups of people at each one to start villages there. Her father and mother mostly handled that, choosing who would stay and set up trading routes. They even settled on one of the new islands, the first one they visited. Though not for the reason one may think.

Moana's mother, Sina, had gotten pregnant again shortly after Moana arrived home. And by the time they reached the first island, she was too far along to continue, so Tui decided that he and Sina would stay there with a few other families while Moana continued to explore.

The next time Moana returned, she had two new little brothers. And a fala to call her own, whenever she returned for a time from her travels.

That's where she was headed now.

Aboard her canoe, she sailed quietly across the sea.

"So calm today, ocean. Thank you. It's been a while since I've had such smooth travels," she voiced, looking down into the water. Her ocean friend shot some water into the air in response making her giggle a little.

She tied her sail in place and stepped toward the bow of her canoe. The wind blew her long hair gently. She hadn't cut it much in the past years, only trimmed it to keep it healthy. It was just at her waist, now. And in the past ten years, she had grown into quite the beautiful young woman. Only a little taller, her hips a little wider, chest a little bigger, not by much though, which she was secretly happy about. A large chest did not make sailing very easy.

She didn't care much about her looks. She was too busy yearning for more exploration to care. Focused on her canoe, making sure she was in shape to handle herself and her vessel out on the ocean, without anyone with her.

That how she preferred it, now.

She noticed a slight shift in the wind and hopped back to the oar. She quickly adjusted the sail and moved her paddle slightly to keep herself on course.

All of a sudden, her boat jerked to a stop, causing her to lurch forward. With a yelp, she caught herself on the deck.

"Ocean?! What was th- "she was about to scold the ocean for messing with her, but she noticed the wind had stopped as well. She looked around. Nothing but open ocean.

Then she looked up to the sky. Way up, in the clouds, she saw a black figure explode in the sky from nothing. A deep cackle reverberated across the water, before whatever the thing was disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Once it was gone, the wind picked up and the currents started to carry her canoe again.

"What in the gods' name was that?" she whispered to herself. All she knew was that she had to get home. As fast as she could.

 _\- 2 days later -_

Moana finally ran her boat ashore the island her family was on. A few islanders were there on shore already, either going out on their trade routes, fishing, or just taking the day the relax on the water. She greeted them warmly, and inquired as to where her father was. They pointed her in the direction of a building where they normally held own meetings.

She ran there, wanting to get there as soon as possible. She said quick greetings to everyone she passed, and when she got the meeting hall, her father was standing outside with her two brothers, obviously teaching them another lesson. With Moana's desire to be on the ocean whenever possible, Tui and Sina made the decision to pass the title of chief on to one of her brothers, whoever wanted it. Hemi was all about leading, and did excellent in exercises that required physical strength and team work. But he was stubborn and a little dense when it came to decision making. Kaha'I, on the other hand, did not excel with anything physical, but was a genius when coming up with efficient ways to help the villages. The two were polar opposites that worked wonderfully together, despite being so young. But Moana's father was set on having only one of them lead. Moana didn't see a reason to argue.

Tui saw her approaching and dismissed the boys, who hopped back into the meeting hall. Probably to continue their studies. Tui smiled at Moana, stepping closer and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You were gone for quite a while. I was afraid you would stay out there forever," he said in jest, releasing her from the hug and starting to walk with her around the village.

Moana rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You know I always come back. I love the ocean, but I love my family and my people too. I wouldn't be able to stay away for too long."

Tui laughed. "That is true. You have always come back. Although, you are back sooner than we expected. I hope nothing happened out there. You know how I worry," he pointed out. Despite Moana assuring him and the other islanders that the ocean was, more or less, safe, now that the heart was returned, Tui always had his concerns.

"The ocean was fine, father. What was wrong was the sky," she said, looking up at him. He made a confused face, stopping to look at her.

She continued when he didn't ask. "I was travelling home, taking my time like I usually do," the longer she could be on the ocean, the happier she was, "when this huge black think burst in the sky. I don't know what it was, but it felt ominous. It disappeared pretty quickly, but I didn't like the looks of it, so I rushed home as fast as I could."

"We didn't see anything here. Are you sure it wasn't a mirage, or something of the sort?"

"I'm sure. If it were a mirage, the wind wouldn't have stopped, and neither would the ocean."

"The ocean and the wind stopped?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it was the strangest thing. They both stopped, and then that thing appeared in the sky."

"I've never heard of- "

A loud series of screeches filled the air, causing islanders to drop what they were carting or stop dead in their tracks to cover their ears.

Moana and Tui did the same. Once the screeching died down, everyone looked to the sky.

Large winged figures, the size of humans, blotted out the sky in a swarm. Islanders screamed and ran around in a panic at the fearsome creatures in the sky.

"Everyone, take cover!" Tui yelled, running to herd people into falas or under dense ferns. Moana ran back towards the meeting hall. She had to make sure her brothers were ok.

She didn't get very far when she felt talons dig into her shoulder and tangle in her hair. She screamed in pain as the claws scraped downward, creating gashes that immediately felt warm with blood. Her feet left the ground as the black creatures lifted her into the swarm at an amazing speed. She looked down, seeing some of them chasing islanders or destroying structures.

More creatures flew into her, leaving smaller scrapes, as she was pulled higher and higher until she was face to face with the massive swarm.

"Beautiful, isn't it," a deep, sultry voice cooed.

"W-what? Wh-who are you?! Why are you doing this?" H=she cried out, gasping in pain as the clams adjusted their grip on her.

A tall figure appeared, standing on the back of a larger version of the creatures. It was a man, dressed in dark robes lined with bright silver. His skin was grey, and his hair was black and in a tight braid that reached down to his ankles. He opened his arms and grinned, revealing a row of sharp teeth,

He breathed in then sighed. "Chaos. Lovely, isn't it? The way you humans scurry and scream in terror. Imagine the whole world like this. Collapsing and crumbling into dust, into nothing. Into… Darkness."

He looked back to her, eyes void and black. His grin turned malicious. "Back to how it was in the beginning, before that goddess Te Fiti brought you humans here to defile the world. No matter. Once I destroy you, there will be no one to stop me."

"ME? I've done nothing to wrong you!"

He flashed in front of her, snarling. "You restored the heart of that wretched goddess! If you had left well enough alone, and ignored the calling of the chose, everything would have gone according to plan!"

She stared at him, terrified as he floated back to his mount. "No matter. That was just a minor setback. All I need to do is kill you, and then I won't have to worry about you ruining my plans again."

Before she could protest, he flicked his hand and the swarm screeched again before rushing her. She let out a scream, but it was drowned out by a familiar caw. She looked to the side, as did the man.

There, approaching fast, was a giant brown hawk. Moana knew that hawk, she would know it anywhere.

"MAUI!" she yelled, in happiness and desperation. He shapeshifted in midair, with his signature battle cry, and hit the creatures holding her, causing them to drop her, and leaving her to plummet to the ground.

she would have screamed again, but Maui was there, back in hawk form and carefully caught her and brought her safely to the ground. Once they were landed, she slipped off his back and he shape shifted back into human form, shooting her a quick smile.

"Long time no see curly. I can't believe you would have all this fun without me."

She smiled back at him, before looking back to the cloud of black with worry. She saw the man with an enraged look on his face. "You were saved this time, chosen one. But that demi god won't always be there to save you. I'll have your life soon enough."

With a cackle. The black mass suddenly vanished.

Slowly, people emerged from their hiding places, looking over the damage with sadness. Tui was already making the rounds, making sure everyone was alright, then he saw Moana and all the color drained from his face.

Moana frowned slightly as he rushed towards her, forgetting for a moment that she was injured. Only when she felt lightheaded, feeling herself sway and topple over did she remember. Strong hands caught her, though, holding her close. Those familiar hands… she glanced up to see Maui, looking just as worried as her father had.

She smiled up at him. "I'm happy you came back," she said softly, just before her vision faded and went dark.

 **A/N: There you go! The first chapter is completed! Even I'm excited to see where this might go, plot wise. I hope you guys liked it! Please follow it if you did, and leave a review telling me what you think!**


End file.
